In the freight shipping business, it is well known that in many situations, the transfer of highway trailers by rail car may save money, and in many instances, may save transit time from a point of origin to a final destination. However, loading of highway capable freight trailers on to rail cars, and the unloading of such trailers from rail cars is a rather labor intensive and time consuming activity. For example, a switch engine is often used at a rail yard to position rail cars to a loading platform accessible to tractors for the trucks. As a result, the use of rail-road intermodal systems has largely been limited to rather long distance freight hauls. However, in an ever more competitive shipping cost environment, there remains a need for improvements and cost saving. More particularly, on “short” or “medium” haul lengths, say 200 to 400 miles, where the use of rail systems might completely avoid the need for long haul drivers for large numbers of tractor-trailer combinations use of a new rail-to-road intermodal system would be desirable. Thus, it would be advantageous if novel, cost effective methods were available, along with novel apparatus for implementation of such methods, for improving economics of rail-road freight transfer.
The foregoing figures, being merely exemplary, contain various elements that may be present or omitted from actual apparatus that may be constructed, or used to practice the methods taught herein, and to manufacture an L-cars including features set forth herein. An attempt has been made to draw the figures in a way that illustrates at least those elements that are significant for an understanding of the apparatus and methods taught herein, and for the alternate configurations thereof, and for a method for use of the apparatus. However, various other elements for such L-cars, and methods of use thereof, may be utilized, within the teachings hereof and within the coverage of the claims set forth herein.